Ghost Heart
by Musica Famiglia
Summary: "Do you wish for freedom?" "Freedom? Don't kid with me. A monster like me can never obtain something as sacred as freedom." "...Then, what if I told you that there is a way for you to obtain freedom but someone would try to stop you from finding out?" "...Then I'd kill that person, even you, if you try to stop me, and find out how." Playfully Dark/Mature/Sadistic!Fem!27.


**Title : Ghost Heart.**

**Chapter 1 : A Hello in a Long Time**

**Summary : "Do you wish for freedom?" "Freedom? Don't kid with me. A monster like me can never obtain something as sacred as freedom." "...Then, what if I told you that there is a way for you to obtain freedom but someone would try to stop you from finding out?" "...Then I'd kill that person, even you, if you try to stop me, and find out how." Playfully Dark/Mature/Sadistic!Fem!27.**

**Pairings : Bermuda x Fem!27, R27, and other pairings are not decided yet. There'll be a chance of incest in here BTW~ ;P I'm warning those of you who dislike incest in advance~**

"Speaking"

_**'Thoughts'**_

_**Flashback**_

**"Italian"**

**Genres : The originals on the way top description and supernatural~**

**Rating : T will become M later though.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except the songs~ :3**

**Announcements : Okay so I know some of you read another one of this but in that one I made a mistake...oops so I'm re-updating this! :P**

* * *

**In a large room in the lone corner of a massive mansion, a beautiful but dark voice was heard singing a sad song. And as cherry blossoms blew like snow outside a big window, a piano played a hauntingly beautiful melody, and a young woman clad in a loose black dress shirt, black fur shawl and tight leather skinny jeans sat in front of a shiny black grand piano.**

_**"Cold.**_

_**It's cold.**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**All I see is darkness.**_

_**Someone save me from this place.**_

_**My heart's frozen like the winter sun high above me.**_

_**I reach towards your hand but you slowly begin to vanish.**_

_**Where are you going? Take me with you. Don't leave me here alone.**_

_**I know I must amend to my sins. But the darkness within me always wins.**_

_**I'm sorry. Forgive me, my love. I hurt you and everything around me. A monster I must be.**_

_**Everything I touch burns to ashes. The world around me crashes and I look up to the darkening sky.**_

_**In the middle of the night, I run through the dark and I try to calm my pounding heart. When you left, everything around me came apart.**_

**_I- "_**

**Knock Knock Knock**

**The piano and voice stopped and the singer looked towards tall double black doors.**

"Tsunayuki-chan?" A muffled voice was heard beyond the doors.

The singer then stood up gracefully from their seat and spoke in a soft husky voice.

"Okaa-sama? What is it." The figure known as Tsunayuki asked or more like stated.

"...Are you not going to come down for breakfast again?" Nana, behind the doors, asked anxiously, but Tsunayuki could easily detect the sadness hidden within her mother's voice and sighed.

"...I haven't gone down in a while so I'll join for once." Tsunayuki said in an defeated voice. She really hasn't been with her family in a long while, it was about time to come out of her cage.

"O-okay!" The happy tone in Nana's voice behind the doors was evident as footsteps were then heard rushing away and Tsunayuki smiled softly for a second before going back to being impassive.

Closing the lid of the piano silently, Tsunayuki then walked out her doors, closed them, and went downstairs. Her footsteps making absolutely no sound, it was almost as if she was floating.

Upon reaching the dining room, Tsunayuki noticed her little brothers along with all their friends -whom she hasn't personally met yet- were present. Sawada Giotto and Sawada Natsume, her beloved little brothers who she hadn't seen in quite a long time. Seeing them happily communicate with their friends, Tsunayuki smiled softly again but then the smile was gone quicker than it came before anyone could notice.

Natsume was chatting with his energetic silver haired friend when he noticed the figure at the entrance of the dining room, and his serene orange eyes widened in shock as he immediately stood up.

"Onee-sama!" Natsume shouted in disbelief. This exclaim of surprise caught all the other occupant's attention, as they too looked at Natsume then noticed him staring at something in shock so they too looked, and they were confused at what they saw. Giotto, seeing his elder sister who he hadn't seen since he was in the fifth grade, and he was in high school right now, was on his feet instantly.

Tsunayuki stared at her baby brothers, a fond look in her eyes. "You two have grown up since the last time I've seen you." Tears came into the two Sawada brother's eyes as they rushed forward and embraced their dear older sister who stood stunned for a moment then slowly hugged them back.

Giotto and Natume breathed in the dark yet sweet scent of their older sister's silky raven hair as she patted them on their backs gently.

"Now now, you're both grown up aren't you? What did I tell you before? Grown men don't cry." Tsunayuki said while chuckling quietly in mirth. Hearing this, Giotto and Natsume wiped their eyes with their sleeves hastily, then they looked at their sister with happiness shining brightly in their eyes, they also took the time to observe her appearance to see if she had changed.

Tsunayuki's left eye was still covered in black bandages that was wrapped around her head and her right ice blue/with a hue of deep azure, orb still shimmered when the darkness set in, and her peachy ivory skin still glowed in the sunlight. Now as for her clothes, she was wearing a soft black fur shawl that was loosely hung around her shoulders, a satin black dress shirt, skinny black leather jeans that hugged her long slim legs snuggly, and cute fluffy black bunny slippers on her dainty feet. The spikes on the top of her head were still as wild as ever, but it still looked good. Long raven tresses flowed down to below her bottom. And her full curves were still as curvy as they remembered them. All in all, she still looked good~ ;3 *Thumbs up to the sky*

"Ne...Gio-kun, Na-chan, if you're done checking me out, can you introduce your friends?" Tsunayuki teased playfully which caused a tomato red blush to appear on her brother's faces, seeing as they were caught staring.

Turning around quickly the brothers faced their stunned friends while still blushing. Giotto began first. "Oi, all of you introduce yourselves." Giotto's friends were still shocked at seeing their usually quiet or all smiley friend/leader embrace someone, and a woman no less, tightly like an lost lover, cry, and blush when he's usually the one making someone blush. Their heads were spinning around, but they obliged anyways.

"Nice to meet you Giotto's nee-san, my name is Gokudera G, it's nice to meet you!" Here G bowed low politely.

"Ahahaha! I didn't know Giotto had a older sister! But maa~ My name's Asari Ugetsu! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Asari said cheerfully while bowing politely as well.

"MY EXTREME NAME IS SASAGAWA KNUCKLES! IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU SAWADA-KUN'S ONEE-SAN! YOU'RE ALSO VERY BEAUTIFUL TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckles hollered loudly, G almost whipped out his guns.

"Nufufufu~ It's an honor to meet such an gorgeous mademoiselle, my name is Daemon Spade." Daemon bowed like an gentleman here and went to kiss Tsunayuki's hand but was punched right away.

Alaude stared at the woman in front of him intently, he felt a strange, dangerous, power lurking in the depths of her eyes, like a angered lioness that was just waiting to pounce on her prey, and he smirked in excitement. "Hn. Hibari Alaude. Nice to meet you, carnivore." When the prefect said this everyone was shocked, THE Hibari Alaude just acknowledged Giotto and Natsume's older sister as an carnivore. Hibari Kyouya looked even more interested now.

"Yare yare, Bovino Lampo, nice to meet you." A bored but still slightly interested Lampo mumbled. "Don't be so rude you lazy-cow!" A pissed G yelled in the background.

Next was Ntasume's group's turn.

"It's very nice to meet you, jyuudaime's onee-sama! My name is Gokudera Hayato!" Gokudera knelt to the floor with his head bowed down low. Natsume sweatdropped while Tsunayuki chuckled in amusement.

"Hahahaha! It's very nice to meet you, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi! But that shocked me! Natsu had a older sister and a very pretty one too! Hahaha!" Yamamoto said while scratching the back of his head.

"IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU, SAWADA'S NEE-SAN! MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed and everyone covered their ears but Tsunayuki only twitched slightly.

"Kufufufu~ I'm so blessed to be able to meet such a beauty as yourself, my name is Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro, like his cousin, attempted to go near Tsunayuki but was thrown viciously away.

"I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you, Natsume-kun's onee-sama, m-my name is Dokuro Chrome." Chrome shyly stuttered as she quickly hid behind a bruised Daemon, Tsunayuki found this extremely cute and smiled.

"..Hn, Hibari Kyouya, carnivore." Hibari grunted but his eyes showed bloodlust and something else. The others were shocked again and Gokudera angrily charged at the prefect but was then held back by a laughing Yamamoto.

Tsunayuki then smirked/smiled gently. (AN : IDK which one to write...) "It's nice to meet you all as well, my name is Sawada Tsunayuki, I'm the eldest child of the Sawada siblings, now the reason none of you have ever met me until now will remain a secret forever~ So anyhow, for now please take care of me. And if my dear baby brothers ever cause any of you trouble then just tell me." Tsunayuki smiled slyly here. Which caused a shiver down the said baby brothers's spines. (Everyone : ...Is that even a word? AN : IDK~ It's not red so it must be~ Everyone : ...Oi! =_=)

"Onee-san! We're not your "baby" brothers anymore! We're grown men now!" Natsume said while blushing darkly, and his sister giggled, then pinched his cheeks playfully. "Yes, but to me you'll always be my adorable baby brothers." Tsunayuki grinned as Giotto and Natsume started blubbering in shock while still tomato red. "O-onee-sama!" Tsunayuki just started laughing. Hearing their sister's laugh in a such a long time, the Sawada brothers then sighed and smiled in defeat.

"Ah~ It's been a while since I laughed or even smiled. It feels refreshing." Tsunayuki said while grinning. And Giotto chuckled. "Well they do say, a smile a day keeps the doctor away...or was it apple?" Giotto looked confused with question marks bouncing on the top of his head, and his friends and siblings sweatdropped.

It was then that Nana walked in and immediately rushed and hugged Tsunayuki tightly.

"Tsu-chan! I-I missed you so much!" Nana started crying and Tsuna felt her heart break. She knew she shouldn't have avoided her family like that, but she had no choice, it was for their own safety.

"I-I'm sorry, okaa-sama, you must've been lonely, I sincerely apologize." Tsunayuki would've bowed down but her mother prevented her from doing so.

"Tsu-chan, it's okay, at least you're here now right? And I'm sure you had a reason." Nana smiled in understanding. Tears formed in Tsunayuki's one frozen blue eye and she embraced her mother while burying her face in her sweet mother's caramel brown hair. _**'I'm so sorry, okaa-sama, please forgive me.' **_Nana was surprised but just held her daughter in her arms. _**'Tsu-chan, what happened to you, 6 years ago?' **_Nana thought with a frown. Then her eyes brightened up and gently let go of her daughter.

"Sou sou! I just remembered! I found this in the mail today!" Nana brought up an white envelope.

Tsunayuki wiped away the tears in her eye. "Eh? Kaa-sama, what is that?"

"Well, I haven't read it yet."

"Let me see." Tsunayuki took the envelope from her mother, opened with her nails and read it out loud.

"I will train your sons to be the best leaders of the next generation. Reborn." Tsunayuki stared at the letter intensely, she had a bad feeling about it. "That's it? Okaa-sama doesn't this letter seem-" But before Tsunayuki could finish, her mother suddenly clapped her hands loudly.

"A tutor? This is great! Gio-kun, Natsu-kun! You'll be getting a tutor!" The said people looked confused. "Tutor? But okaa-san, we both have the top grades in our school why would we need-" Giotto began but was cut off by a squeaky "Ciaosso!".

Everyone looked down to where the voice was heard from and saw an baby that had bouncy curly side burns. And he was dressed in an miniature black suit, red dress shirt, black tie and slacks. A black fedora with an orange strip going around the cone, was on top of his head, and strangely, a green chameleon was sitting on the brim of the hat and it blinked it's huge yellow eyes at them.

"A baby? Why's a baby here?" Natsume said in a confused tone.

_**'This baby, why does he look so familiar?' **_Tsunayuki thought suspiciously. She stared hard at the baby with her single mixed blue eye, when suddenly the baby turned his beady obsidian eyes towards her, and she clenched her teeth tightly at the familiar clenching of her heart as her vision slightly blurred and her body burned with hunger. _**'Shit! Why now?!' **_Tsunayuki held her forehead as her vision became clear again, then she glared at the baby who just stared at her, no emotion in his eyes. _**'No doubt, I know this baby, no, this man!'**_

Tsunayuki bared her now slightly sharper teeth in a silent snarl, then tuned around quickly and started walking away briskly, surprising her family and friends who now stared at her in confusion.

"Eh? Tsu-chan? What's wrong?" Nana asked.

Tsunayuki halted in her steps then turned her head a small fraction and spoke. "I have something to do, and, I don't feel so good suddenly, so I'm heading back to my room, I'll try to come down later again." And with that Tsunayuki stormed up the large and wide, winding stairs, her footsteps as silent as death. But she could still feel the baby's black gaze upon her back and she wrapped her shawl tighter around her.

_**'I have **_**_to_**_** stay away from that "Reborn" or else, I can tell, something bad will surely happen.'**_

**~Reborn's POV~**

Reborn had arrived at the Sawada's Mansion on time and everything was going well. He was observing his future students along with their friends. _**'Hn, potential guardians.' **_Reborn smirked. _**'Makes my job easier.'**_

Walking into the mansion, he saw a beautiful young woman he didn't recognize reading the letter he wrote. _**'Strange, I don't remember Lemitsu telling me he had a daughter. That idiot.' **_Reborn thought, irritated.

After one of his students, Giotto as he recalled, started complaining he interrupted.

"Ciaossu!"

Everyone turned and looked down at him in surprise and confusion.

"A baby? Why's a baby here?" Reborn's second student asked in confusion.

Reborn smirked at the confused faces, but he suddenly felt a hard glare directed at him and turned towards the glare to see the unidentified beauty glaring heatedly at him. But when the woman noticed him staring back at her, she silently bared her strangely sharp teeth at him, which inwardly surprised him a bit. He tried to read the woman's mind through her eyes but all he saw was a strange darkness in her shocking blue eye, he also noticed that her left was covered by black bandages. Then the woman held her forehead in what seemed to be pain, after that she suddenly glared him again. Then, all of a sudden, the odd beauty turned around and quickly walked away, her family and their companions stared after her in confused shock.

"Eh? Tsu-chan? What's wrong?" Nana, the idiot Lemitsu's "most beautiful" wife asked.

And the strange woman then stopped walking for a moment to speak in a dark but melodious voice. Reborn didn't notice earlier but not only was her voice pleasing to listen to, but, it also held a deep sorrow in it, which intrigued him.

"I have something to do, and, I don't feel so good suddenly, so I'm heading back to my room, I'll try to come down later again." Then the woman was flying up the stairs in a rush, not once meeting his gaze or anyone else's.

_**'Hmm...Seems I have some things to investigate.' **_Reborn thought, interested, while still staring at the fleeing woman's back.

* * *

**Musica : Yo! Ahahahaha! I suddenly had this thought come to my head and I just started typing it sub-consciously... -_-**

**Natsume : ...Did you even have a plot for this story in the first place?**

**Musica : Nope! I made the plot while writing it! ^^**

**Natsume : ...I have a freak for an author...**

**Musica : That hurts! =_= But other than that I'm A-OK~! So anyhoo~ Again, if there are any mistakes, tell me okay? Oh and give your thoughts or opinions, etc. That'll help me update sooner~! XD R&R PPL! :D *Thumbs Up* Ah, I'm not trying to force anyone though~**


End file.
